


RESETless

by SomeUnknownWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Suicide Attempt, maybe some frans
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeUnknownWriter/pseuds/SomeUnknownWriter
Summary: Et si lors de la route génocide, Sans sortait vainqueur de son combat contre Frisk et Chara, et si une erreur corrompait le RESET cette fois, et si Sans se retrouvait seul pendant bien trop longtemps?





	1. Error

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour chers lecteurs! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter une nouvelle fiction de Undertale: RESETless! Il n'y a pas longtemps que j'ai eu connaissance de ce jeu, mais j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Les personnage et l'univers appartiennent au créateur du jeu: Toby Fox.

Sans se battait encore une fois contre Frisk, encore un énième combat au bout duquel l'un d'entre eux serait forcément perdant. Mais peu importe le vainqueur, le squelette savait qu'il aurait beau tuer encore et encore la fillette, sa détermination la ferait revenir à son dernier point de sauvegarde... tandis que Sans... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir, malgré sa fatigue, malgré son désespoir, malgré... Tellement de choses qui l'empêchaient d'abandonner... Mais... Il sentait que l'enfant démon devant lui allait bientôt avoir raison de son endurance... Qu'au final, mourir maintenant était peut être s'épargner des souffrances inutiles... Sans allait craquer bientôt... il esquiva une autre attaque et un idée lui vint à l'esprit...  
« Ugh, gamine... tu a l'air de vraiment aimer trancher avec ce truc, uh ? Ecoute... Je sais que tu ne m'as pas répondu avant, mais... Quelque part là de dedans, je peux le sentir... »Sans mit sa main squelettique devant ses côtes, « ...Il y a la lueur d'une bonne personne à l'intérieur de toi. Le souvenir de quelqu'un qui un jour a voulu faire de bonnes choses... quelqu'un qui, dans un autre temps, a peut être été... Un ami ? » Sans eu un sourire terriblement triste, « Allez gamine, tu te souviens de moi ? S'il te plaît, si tu m'entends... Oublions tout ça, ok ? Juste, baisse ton arme et...Et bien mon boulot sera bien plus facile... »  
Frisk sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux... Dans toutes les routes génocides, sur ordre de Chara, elle n'avait jamais épargné Sans... Jamais... mais maintenant, la meurtrière ne voulait plus tuer quiconque... Elle ne voulait plus voir l'un de ses amis mourir de sa propre main... Elle ne voulait plus voir Sans souffrir.. Le voir mourir... Frisk stoppa sa prochaine attaque et regarda sa main couverte de poussière.  
(FRISK ! NE FAIS PAS CA... JE TE PREVIENS... APRES TOUT CE QUE L'ON A FAIT JUSQU'ICI... APRES TOUT LE MAL QUE NOUS AVONS CAUSÉ, TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE SANS NOUS EPARGNERA ?) raisonna Chara, mais Frisk lâcha le couteau, qui rebondit sur le sol dans un fracas métallique. (FRISK !) « je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne Chara... » chuchota Frisk le regard embué de larmes. « Et Sans nous offre une chance de Rédemption... Pour nous deux... ». Chara resta muette, puis déclara (TRES BIEN, C'EST TON HISTOIRE... CE SONT TES CHOIX... JE NE TE CONTREDIRAI PLUS... CEPANDANT JE RESTERAI LA SI JAMAIS LE BESOIN S'EN FAIT SENTIR).  
Sans était choqué... Et... soulagé... ?La gamine venait de lâcher son arme pour la première fois depuis qu'il la combattait...  
« Donc... tu m'épargne ?Enfin ! Petite, je sais à quel point ça doit être difficile... de faire ce choix, de revenir sur tout ce que tu as œuvré. Je veux que tu saches... Je ne laisserai pas ton choix se gâcher... » Sans ouvrit les bras pour une étreinte, « Viens là, gamine. »  
Frisk était si heureuse, si affreusement désolée... elle tituba un peu sous le coup de toutes ces émotions, peinant à mettre un pied devant l'autre, à moitié sanglotant, à moitié riant, elle ouvrit les bras elle aussi, maintenant complètement exposée, littéralement à la merci du monstre, mais elle avait confiance... Sans n'était pas comme elle, qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer son frère sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Cependant Chara n'était pas calme malgré le fait qu'elle soit silencieuse. Le regard du comédien s'assombrit, son sourire s'élargit, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Son arme était complètement hors de portée maintenant. Soudain Sans baissa brusquement les bras, les paumes tournées vers le sol. La fillette n’eut pas de temps pour réagir, lorsque plusieurs dizaines d'os la transpercèrent de part en part. Ses HP chutaient à une vitesse folle, ses yeux écarquillés regardaient Sans, Frisk tenta de l'appeler, mais ses poumons remplis de sang ne recrachèrent que ce liquide vermeil. Sans était sombre, ses yeux noirs n'étaient éclairés d'aucune lumière, l'âme de la gamine était sur le point de se briser une fois encore.  
« Get Dunked on... » chuchota le squelette « si nous sommes vraiment amis... Tu ne reviendras pas... ». La culpabilité de Frisk l'acheva en même temps que ses blessures mortelles, son âme éclata en morceaux.

(VOUS SENTEZ VOS PÊCHÉS PESER SUR VOS ÉPAULES)

…

Sans attendait... Il attendait que le monde recommence, de se réveiller d'un nouveau cauchemar, de vérifier que Papyrus était à nouveau en vie... cela faisait déjà bien quelques minutes que le RESET n'avait pas été activé. Peut être que la gamine réfléchissait à ses paroles... Le squelette était bouleversé par son visage, par tout les sentiments qu'il avait perçu dans ses yeux jusque là vides de toutes expression en dehors d'un plaisir malsain à faire souffrir les autres. Elle semblait tellement fragile, elle avait lâché son arme, elle avait cru bon d'avoir confiance en lui. Et qu'avait-il fait... ? Il l'avait tuée de sang froid, peut être même qu'elle aurait RESET sans qu'il la fasse souffrir à son tour... et si jamais ce choix était le mauvais ? Et si... Il l'avait justement poussée à ne jamais abandonner ? A tuer encore et encore, et si... Sans entendit un hurlement provenant de la salle du trône qui le fit sursauter. La voix du roi...  
« ASGORE ! » Sans courut vers l'endroit d'où provenait la plainte, sa magie épuisée ne lui permettant pas de se téléporter, mais juste avant qu'il ne quitte le hall du jugement, il entendit un étrange bruit derrière lui. Il lança un regard inquiet vers le corps ensanglanté de Frisk... un message était apparu devant elle, trop loin cependant pour qu'il puisse le lire... Il s'arrêta, un étrange sentiment de panique lui serrant son âme, mais la voix d'Asgore retentit à nouveau le poussant à continuer sa route. Alors il courut aussi vite que ses jambes puissent le porter, il entra dans la salle du trône.  
Là , il vit Flowey... qui se retourna à son approche, euphorique et paradoxalement effrayé.  
« C...Chara ! J'ai... J'ai réussi ! Tu vois je... je peux t'être uti... le... ? » Flowey était visiblement très surpris de voir Sans se tenir devant lui. « S... Sans ?!! Que fais tu ici ?!! Où... Où est... ? »  
Sans n'écoutait pas la petite fleur jaune paniquée, son regard rivé sur une cape violette qui venait à peine de s'effondrer et une couronne roulant jusqu'à ses pieds, une fine poussière grise volant au gré du vent dans la salle... Son sang inexistant se glaça... Froid et implacable, il regarda la fleur de ses yeux noirs, son sourire éteint. Flowey paniqua de plus en plus lorsqu'un gaster blaster apparut au dessus du squelette. « Att... Attends S... Sans ! Je... Je p... » Sans tira les derniers restes de sa magie, désintégrant la fleur sans âme et tout un morceau du parterre de boutons d'or tout autour. Sans tomba à genoux épuisé. Son âme lui faisait terriblement mal, comme si elle était en train de se faire déchiqueter en petits morceaux. Plié en deux, le front sur le carrelage, il attendit que la douleur passe un peu, mais pourquoi la gamine ne faisait pas de RESET, pourquoi elle ne revenait pas non plus à son ancienne sauvegarde ? Lorsque Sans put à nouveau se relever, non sans souffrance, il ne savait plus combien de temps s'était passé depuis que la fillette était morte. Il s'appuya sur le mur, presque incapable de poser un pied devant l'autre. Il ferma ses orbites, pantelant face à une nouvelle vague de souffrance, qui passa peu à peu. Il revint dans le hall, titubant, trébuchant, sa main crispée sur sa parqua à l'endroit où se trouvait son âme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Les os avaient bien entendu disparu avec le temps, mais... le corps de Frisk aussi... Seul restait le message... Sans s'approcha, la peur grandissant à chacun de ses pas, le message était de plus en plus lisible. Lorsque le squelette pu enfin lire, il fut horrifié, les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux pour dévaler son visage... « Non, non c'est impossible... Non, nononononon..nonon..non » Suite à sa crise de panique, son âme se serra brutalement, causant à Sans la perte de son souffle. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et tout devint sombre...

FATAL ERROR HAS OCCURED, RESET FAILED.


	2. SEUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour cher lecteur! voici le 2nd chapitre de cette fanfiction nommée RESETless! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, même si j'espère aussi intérieurement que vous attendiez la suite avec impatience! bonne lecture!

…  
…  
..  
.

Sans ouvrit péniblement les yeux... Le sol froid contre son dos, la lumière vive qui lui brûlait les yeux, mais surtout la douleur qui le lançait derrière le crâne lui indiquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas... Mais... il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi... Sa vision était trouble, de même que ses pensées... Il tenta de se relever sur ses coudes, mais un déchirement insupportable, qui semblait provenir de tout son être le cloua sur le carrelage. Le squelette suffoquait, sa main pressée sur son âme, s'agrippant à son éternelle veste bleue, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Malgré la panique qui le saisissait, il parvint à se calmer en inspirant et expirant longuement, et par la même occasion, affaiblissant sa torture interne. Il réussit à se redresser, en position assise Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa vision se clarifiait, et il parvint enfin à distinguer son environnement... Il était dans le hall du jugement... Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, le génocide, son combat contre Frisk, le meurtre d'Asgore, et... Sans tourna brusquement la tête vers le Message, ce qui lui causa une douleur crânienne supplémentaire : FATAL ERROR HAS OCCURED, RESET FAILED.  
Il tenta d'assimiler l'information, en vain. Son esprit refusait catégoriquement qu'il en soit ainsi. Ses orbites étaient vides. Puis ses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, impossibles à refouler. Cependant, ces dernières n'étaient plus bleues, remplies de sa magie si caractéristique... Elles n'étaient plus que de l'eau. Sans le remarqua immédiatement, et faisant apparaître son âme devant lui, réalisa terrifié deux choses... De une, son âme était dans un état effroyable : fissurée, craquelée, presque en lambeaux... Cette inspection lui permit de comprendre pourquoi il avait si mal... Et de deux... l'âme étant le miroir de l'être, et le réceptacle de toute magie pour les monstres... A ce stade de blessure, Sans... comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser la magie sans en mourir... Tremblant, il remit le petit cœur argenté à sa place, et son désespoir le heurta comme jamais auparavant... Il avait échoué, et non seulement la timeline n'avait pas été RESET, mais désormais il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'elle le soit sans Frisk. Tous ses amis, Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel... Papyrus... Il les avait trahi, et maintenant, il était seul... Il éclata en sanglots, sa tête dans ses mains, il pleura tout ce qu'il put, priant, suppliant, criant, appelant à l'aide, que n'importe qui... n'importe quoi puisse faire quelque chose, qu'on ne le laisse pas seul... Par pitié...

Mais personne ne vint...

Il était brisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, que fera-t-il maintenant que plus rien n'était à faire, que plus personne n'était là ? Que feraient les autres à sa place ? Que fera-t-il sans magie ? Quel but y avait il à rester dans cette timeline alors que plus personne ne l'attendait en rentrant ? Tant de question se bousculaient dans son esprit tourmenté, mais vint une nouvelle qui le frappa de plein fouet, alors que toutes ses idées convergeaient vers celle de rejoindre tout le monde, laissant l'underground vide de toute vie :

Que ferait Papyrus à sa place ?

« Papyrus... » dit-il larmoyant, les yeux au ciel, « Je suis sûr que tu trouverais encore quelque chose de bien dans ce monde dévasté... N'est ce pas ? Haha... Ha... » Son cœur lui faisait si mal, Sans était vraiment inconsolable... Et puis même s'il ne l'était pas, qui viendrait pour le réconforter ?... Il finit par se lever, mais il était si faible qu'il retomba au sol, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, peu importe ce qu'il ferait plus tard, il chercha en lui un reste de volonté, de courage, afin de se remettre sur pied, comme l'aurait fait vaillamment son frère, cependant, il se jugea bien trop misérable pour permettre de se comparer à lui. Titubant sous la douleur physique et mentale, il parvint tout de même à sortir du hall du jugement, ceci sans entendre le faible ricanement sinistre provenir du Message d'erreur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus autant, voire plus que le premier! et n'hésitez pas dans ce cas à laisser un kudo, ou bien commentaire pour m'aider à m'améliorer, ou bien même m'encourager! à la prochaine!  
> PS: veuillez m'excuser pour la longueur de ce chapitre... l'écriture me parait très longue, mais à la relecture, il est vrai que ce chapitre est très court... j'essayerai de les allonger à mesure que l'histoire avancera!

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre! peut être un peu court, mais j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce petit début! dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires, et laissez un kudo si ça vous a plu! merci encore!


End file.
